Promises to Keep
by Seraph of the Seventh Heaven
Summary: Finn's heart was closed shut because of PB's continuous rejection, but with an old face coming back to Ooo, will his heart be open to give way this new love he feels?
1. Chapter 1

*Authors Notes* - - - - - - - -I've finally risen from the author's grave, and I'm ready to roll once again folks, PM your suggestions and make sure to give some constructive criticism along the read okay? Let's get rolling folks it's time to read

Promises to Keep-Prologue - the Not-So Great Escape

-Fionna

The cold, blistering wind of the Ice Kingdom crashing down on Fionna's face was horrible, yet being trapped in a frozen wasteland was worse. It has been since one month when she was captured by the dreaded Ice King, whom made a stupidly ingenious way to capture her, yet did not even attempt to neither touch nor harass her, much to her relief. But she was beginning to get bored, though she had no reason to complain, as she is being brought 3 fairly decent meals a day and sufficient amount of water. But she had been longing for some adventure in her life, so she had formulated a plan to escape, and she knew just when, and how to execute it.

-Finn-

Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom, a young man suited in blue cargo pants and a blue plaid shirt emblazoned with adventuring gear and a peculiarly dark sword came into the royal courtyard of the Candy Palace to discuss an urgent matter with Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, she had been receiving ransom notes discussing a foreign princess hailing from the land of Aaa being held hostage in the Ice Kingdom by the Ice King and to release her, the Ice King demands that Princess Bubblegum must surrender to him and become his bride in exchange for her freedom, and with a swift command she instructed Finn to investigate the situation, much to the annoyance of Finn, he had been longing for a break, but the princess kept on giving him peculiar and specific orders, following his new position as 'baron of the grasslands'. Both responsibilities had been giving him an enormous amount of work on his shoulders, and now he is being called upon to spy on the Ice King once more, much to his chagrin. So he swiftly ran into the Ice Kingdom, waiting for the right moment to strike.

-Fionna-

It was near the fall of dusk when she began arranging the final details of her grand escape, and all she had to do by then was to wait until feeding time.

The Ice King entered the premises, looking a little disappointed because of his failed attempts to divert their valuable attentions towards him, but he had to keep trying if he wanted the fair Princess Bubblegum all for himself. Knowing that the time was just about right, Fionna quickly executed her plan; she looked at the Ice King and shouted

-Fionna-"Hey Ice-Dork, I'm getting hungry in here!"

The Ice King sighed in exhaustion and began to fetch some food for his hostage, and as soon as he opened the gate in order to give the food to her, Fionna gave the Ice King a mind-numbing kick to the head which knocked his crown off of his head, knowing that she had rendered him powerless, she began tying him up and upon doing so, she took her jailers' keys and made a run for it.

-Finn-

He embraced the night like it was a cloak that was especially tailor-made for him, and as he prowled into the night, he couldn't help but think that he maybe just a tool at the princess' own disposal; it had been evident since he was used as a test subject in one of her experiments, then a massive number of peculiar favors followed, usually he doesn't mind at all when the Princess gives him a task, heck he'd even do it with glee. Yet it just made him more distant from the Candy Princess, and with each task pouring down on him, he became ever resentful of the candy princess. He cleared his train of thought and continued his patrol in the gentle caress of the shadows. He was monitoring the perimeter of the castle when he heard a loud thud and a triumphant shout from the Ice King's Castle and knowing the Ice King's paranoia, the security force would've been triggered by the, knowing he can easily defeat the frozen denizens of the Ice Kingdom, he didn't put much effort in fighting, but when he saw a young woman jump out the Ice Tower, he knew that the 'princess' he was assigned to retrieve was the one who flew out the 10 story Ice Tower. With an exasperated sigh, he quickly attempted to dispatch most of the fair lady's opponents in order to create a safe opening to escort her to the safe walls of the candy Kingdom.

-Fionna-

The scent of freedom filled the air and she was absolutely intoxicated with the odor. She shouted in triumph, unaware of the hazards that will attempt to recapture her and instead relying on instinct rather than logical thinking. She unsheathed her sword and remained alert for any opponents to take down.

She wasn't able to fight any of her attackers because they were being struck down by someone else. She was getting pissed because she couldn't fight any of her opponents when she had been longing for a good fight. So she focused all of her senses to find this invisible sentinel, she can hear his breathing, she can feel the warmth of his body and when she was finally able to track down the seemingly ominous presence, she gave it a strong sucker punch and she was now able to see her guardian angel. She took a peek at her protector, and a smile grew on her lips. She bent over and she knocked on his forehead to wake him up and on his waking form, she said

Fionna;"Thanks for protecting me, really could use a hand here."

Finn;"What sort of thanks was that?"

Fionna;"I only did that because you were leaving me out on all the fun."

Finn;"Fun, you call risking your miserable life fun? What if you die because of your 'fun'?"

Fionna;"Then I'm assured that someone will at least mourn for me, that way I'll know that I was loved and valued by some peeps"

Finn;"This is just nonsense; let's just get the heck out of here and….."

The last word wasn't acknowledged as Fionna turned around and saw a massive horde of snow people with wooden armaments; both heroes took their respective stances and prepared for an enormous brawl. She took the first strike and pulled it off flawlessly, this was followed by a series of flourishes that demolished most of the hordes' men, while Finn timed his strikes, and with immense speed he took down half of the Ice King's makeshift army. Fionna patted his shoulder and praised him saying;

Fionna;"That was banaynay dude, could you show me how to do that?!"

Finn;"Maybe later, right now we need to get out of here"

Fionna;"Yeah but you owe me that….."

Fionna was cut off by a freak ice barrier that housed spikes that punctured her delicate flesh, and before she could cry out in pain, her vision grew dim and she eventually fainted.

-Finn-

To his shock, the Ice King arrived and severely injured his companion, and upon seeing the blood trickling down the spikes of the ice barrier, he was going to go ballistic. The Ice King was still laughing maniacally, not noticing his opponent's enraged form, and when he was about to deliver another monotonous speech about Finn not getting out of the Ice Kingdom, he was instead face to face with a foot flying towards his face, Finn can forgive the Ice King for consistently capturing princesses, but potentially killing someone was too far gone, he beat the frail old man's face continuously until he made him beg for mercy, but instead of giving him a merciful dismissal, he furiously kept on beating him with his bare fists, and after his ordeal with the Ice King, he then turned his attention towards his bleeding companion. He tried to pry Fionna loose but his sword wasn't long enough to break through the thick, spiked, transparent barrier of ice. Having no other way around he was going to use something that he had vowed to only use in emergencies. He looked at his bandaged right arm, the scars of the last ordeal with his special ability weren't at all fresh, at least not anymore, so he took all the bandages off of his arm and looked at the blue, luminous tribal markings tattooed on his arm. He was hesitating, but he knew that there was a life on the line, so he closed his eyes and gripped onto his sword and a magical aura with a faint, ethereal glow filled the bladed weapon. His ocean blue eyes glowed in unison with his arm and with a single vertical slash; he obliterated the barrier with ease. He picked up the Fionna's bleeding form and feared that her wounds' overexposure to the cold might cause severe hypothermia and in response to this, he quickly ran off to the Candy Kingdom to acquire some medical assistance

Like it, Love it or Hate it? Whatever the case please do read & review, I've been a little busy lately so couldn't update most of my stories here but as I promised in my account, I will continue to update and create stories as I have loads of free time in my hands. Bye for now

~Joseph Dawson-Michelis~


	2. Chapter 2

*Author Notes*-Yusei-kun is back and ready to take up writing once again. It's been tedious, since I was refining my writing skills for quite some time now, so if possible please compare my old works to those that I am currently working on and tell me if I've somehow improved. But moving on to the story, you now read that Fionna was taken prisoner by the weirdo Ice King, and that he was still as deranged as ever, but Finn more or less still saved the day, and now he is seeking aid from his good old friend, Princess Bubblegum.

Promises to Keep- Chapter 1-"A Long Way from Home"

-Finn-

Finn quickly ran towards the colossal double doors of the Candy Castle, and with his limp, freezing companion, he seeks entrance from the royal candy person, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. And with a closed fist, he began hitting his fist on the tall doors of the castle, but there was no answer. The hero once again bashed on the gigantic doors, but there was no response whatsoever. His breathing was rapid, and in the past ten minutes, his companion was barely breathing, and her heartbeat began slowing down into a fatal rate. Finn was getting desperate, so he gathered all his strength and kicked the doors open.

In the dimly-lit lobby of the castle, the panicking hero tried to keep his calm, but his head wouldn't concentrate on finding the princess' location among the vast amount of rooms within the premises of the castle. Instead he yelled out a cry for help saying

-Finn-"Bonnibel! Help me here!"

Initially there was no response, but his gut knows his time is running out so he kept on yelling until his pleas for help were acknowledged.

-Princess Bubblegum-

The Royal Confection was in her laboratory, completely enthralled in modifying magical energies with scientific augmentation, following her success on her first test subject, she began working on the speculation that she can acquire the miraculous ability of agelessness and possibly immortality. So she has sent Finn on the quest to find another possible test subject, for she soon realizes that she needs another miracle to successfully test the fruits of her labor. After the initial tests on Cinnamon Bun, the confection showed no flaws, nor did he exhibit signs of defects. The Princess thought that she can finally test her 'elixirs' on herself. But soon after the last day of her tests on Cinnamon Bun, the blunt-witted candy person showed signs of defects, nothing seriously harmful, but the elixir that she had made turned Cinnamon Bun into a female Cinnamon Roll. Unsure if the phenomenon was caused by the Candy Person's stupidity or it was the elixir that caused the unexpected transformation, The Princess had tried it on numerous Candy People, with different elixirs, with various concentrations and effects. But it still had the same defect; they all turned into a parallel physical persona of themselves, Male Candy People turn into Female Candy People, and vice versa. Displeased with the notion of reformulating her concoction, in which she had succeeded once, The Princess began ambushing various creatures and beings, with the help of the current baron of the grasslands; Finnegan the Human. She tested her elixirs on the various test subjects whom which Finn unknowingly left for dead. Not caring whether her test subjects make it out alive, she relentlessly began her experiments, and the same defect that has tainted her experimentations once again appeared on her replacements, only with more alterations on appearance, species, and gender. She was nearly at the brink of giving up, and more importantly madness, from her continuously failing experiments. In utter rage, she began researching as to how Finn managed to combat the side effects of her elixirs, and she discovered that the candy people failed to suffice because of their genetic make-up, and the only gene that was affected was a human gene, the thing that gave the Candy People sentient thought. While on the other hand, her replacements failed to manage because of the same reason, but her replacements had more alterations because they had a larger humanoid genetic makeup. So she came up with a very disappointing conclusion; she needs to have a completely human genetic makeup to provoke the full effects of her elixirs, which in laymen's terms translate into;

-PB-"I have to be a human before I can become an immortal being"

She then began spending fortnight after fortnight, with minimal food, water and rest, continuously reformulating her concoctions, and failing each and every time. And as she was about to give up, little did she know that her hopes would once again be fueled.

She heard a yell, with a very familiar tone of voice. It was gentle, calming, comforting, like a call to play outside the castle. Yet the soothing voice was tainted with worry, anguish, strife, hesitation, and defeat. The Princess knew this to be a call for help, so she left her scientific sanctuary and focused her attention onto the gradually fading pleas for aid. And as soon she saw her dearest friend holding a possibly dead body of a young woman, she rushed in to help him as soon as possible.

They rushed the limp, wounded body of the young woman into the hospital ward along with Doctor Princess and Nurse Poundcake. And as soon as they arrived in the hospital ward, they began attempting to stabilize her vitals. Her heartbeat was slow and weak, and her breathing wasn't any better, so they attempted to revive her by giving her an oxygen mask and regulating her breathing, and the rest eventually followed. Finn sat near the sleeping form of his frail companion and began praying to glob for her safe and hasty recovery.

For a whole night Finn slept near the body of his companion, and out of worry Princess Bubblegum gave him a warm blanket and sat next to him uncomfortably. And in the loving embrace of her friend, they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-Finn & Fionna-

The next morning, Finn woke up to find Princess Bubblegum conversing with his rescued friend, a smile grew on Finn's lips as his prayers have been answered, he groggily stood up, much to the laughter of the two ladies, and said

-Finn-"what's going with you two?"

-Princess Bubblegum-"we were talking about how she got captured by the Ice King, and by the way her name is Fionna"

-Fionna-"Sup…..Finn…. is…that…you?"

The hero cringed as Fionna tilted his head in curiosity, out of sheer annoyance Finn asked

-Finn-"What the heck are you doing?"

Fionna couldn't help but smile adorably at her clueless friend, so she kissed him on the cheek and said

-Fionna-"Don't you remember me?"

Finn couldn't help to be a little confused and while giggling he responded

-Finn-"Yeah, you're the 'princess' the Ice King was talking about, I didn't know that you could fight that well"

Fionna wore a slight scowl on her face and said

-Fionna-"You really….couldn't remember me?"

Finn was really confused; she had been trying to tell him something, yet she couldn't say it out loud, in a struggle to make sense of what she is actually trying to imply, he said to her

-Finn-"Just tell me who you are already"

Fionna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, annoyed as to how blunt her friend is; she looked straight into his eyes and said

-Fionna-"You really aren't the sharpest tool in shed aren't you, it's me Fionna, we used to live next to each other, and we used to play in the woods together"

Finn's eyes widened at the revelation and still quite flustered from her playful kiss on cheek, that the 'princess' he just rescued was his old childhood friend, and he was astounded as to how she had grown to be an excellent fighter and a very attractive young woman over the past several years. He struggled to find words to say to his old friend, but it ended up as a babbling mess, the two women burst in giggles at the sight of Finn striving to find the right words to say to her when she gave the hero a warm embrace to express her affection towards him and with a tenderly whisper in his ear, she said

-Fionna-"Thanks dude, sometimes it just gets lonely in Aaa so I ditched the joint and came to Ooo"

Finn instantly broke the hug and the dumbfounded expression he wore, instantly became a burning anger, Princess Bubblegum looked at Fionna and she saw a terrified expression on her face, before she could reprimand him, Finn said to the shaking Fionna

-Finn-"How can you be so stupid? You went to Ooo, yet you didn't even tell anyone about this?!"

Fionna struggled to find an answer, but her mouth wouldn't open, so she tried her hardest to come up with something slightly decent to say and said

-Fionna-"Please…Don't yell"

Displeased with the mediocre response, Finn spat out

-Finn-"How can I not yell!? You could've told me that you were coming, that way I could've saved you earlier!"

Fionna knew it was foolish coming to Ooo without a heads-up, but she wouldn't explain why she couldn't, so she simply avoided answering an unnecessary question saying

-Fionna-"Please…..don't be mad"

Finn was growing impatient, impatient because he wanted a decent answer, yet she couldn't give him the slightest clue as to why she didn't tell her friends about her journey to Ooo, so tried his best to hold himself together and shouted

-Finn-"I'm not mad!"

Fionna was breaking into tears; she couldn't stand to see the spectacle of him being angry and instead of calming her enraged friend, she fought back and yelled

-Fionna-"Then what are you then!?"

Finn was at a dead end, it was either tell the truth or pretend to be angry, but he himself was at the verge of tears. Knowing that this troublesome façade won't last; he attempted to compose himself to speak clearly and not to muck up into a sobbing mess, but his efforts were in vain as he ended up doing the latter saying

-Finn-"I'm scared! I'm scared of losing you!"

Fionna was at a loss for words, seeing his friend cry out of care for her, was truly a heart melting experience, she couldn't believe that her best friend during her early childhood, whom promised to never cry unless someone died, was actually grieving for her as if she had died, tears were raining down upon her rosy cheeks out of pure melancholy and happiness, while Finn was trying his hardest to stop sobbing, and even the heavens cried upon the emotionally strenuous spectacle. And without hesitation, Fionna tightly embraced her friend whilst Finn had done the same; it seems that they could never be apart, not even the passage of time had kept these two from seeing each other again, what else could?

They broke their embrace, wiped the remaining tears off their eyes and faces and they started conversing, it was quite a long talk, stopping only to eat and rest, but the menial things could not keep them apart, everything that they did, they did it together. Only when the night has risen did they bid farewell, but the two knew all too well that there is always a tomorrow, and as long as there is a tomorrow, there is always a hope of rekindling their friendship once more.

So with a reluctant goodbye, Finn and Fionna yearn for one more day to spend in the company of each other. Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum felt really left out, she knew that it was quite a long time since her friend had met his old friend, yet it made her feel weird and incomplete, as if something really important inside of her had been taken away, realizing that it was Finn whom she is longing for, she immediately tried to find an ingenious way to get him to spend time with her without being rude to both of her friends. And a brilliant idea shone brightly in her head, and she had found a way to spend time with all of her dearest friends.

Dear Readers and Haters alike

Liked it, loved it or hated it? Then post your comments/violent reactions by pushing the small comment button down below. If you really liked it, please fave, subscribe and suggest this to your friends and enemies alike, and I'll be posting more soon so keep in touch.

~ RyuseiZero a.k.a Joseph Dawson-Michelis* ~

*-Meh brand-new pen name, not my real name folks :3


End file.
